


Los Zarcillos Nudo más Apretado

by BlaugranaCielo



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, foursome?, i don't know what to call it, threesome?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaugranaCielo/pseuds/BlaugranaCielo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'<br/>The time they'd won a local football tournament in a city away from their own, the whole team staying in a motel in dorms. Sweaty, soaked in glory, and football uniforms still muddy, minds still euphoric as they fell back onto Leo's bunk after the rest of the team had gone down for dinner. Medals clanking together as Kun's hands gripped Leo's hips.'</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>'Anyway, this has been going on for a while now, this on and off thing, since they were 16 or something, after Geri's girlfriend had broken up with him, and he and Neymar had watched Barça lose the Copa on the same day.'</p><p>Or</p><p>When four people coincidentally decide to share an apartment, and their minds and hearts twist even more confusingly as a result.</p><p> </p><p>---------------<br/>(PROBABLY will remain unfinished, old fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my drafts and I found this thing I'd written a while ago, so I decided to post it just to get it out of there.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (Title means, : 'The tendrils knot tighter')

Leo considers the flyer Kun's just handed him. Huh. Old building converted to apartment building. Suitable for students attending Universitat de Barcelona. 

"Okay, yeah," he says thoughtfully, popping open the lid of the Fanta Kun handed him, "but did you see the price?"

Kun pauses mid gulp. "Shit, yeah. Bit much, isn't it? For us, I mean." He says, grinning.

Leo rolls his eyes. This is what Kun had done for the past month, tried to find a place for them to stay while they went to uni, each time not noticing the price.

He reconsiders the paper. "It's cheaper than the other ones, I guess. But still."

Kun sighs jokingly. "Guess we're just gonna have to live on the street, then. Oh, but there's always that chick we met at the club, she seemed pretty eager, could live at her-"

Leo groans. "Ugh, shut up. We only have, like, a week left."

"We could always share." Kun suggests more seriously. Leo furrows his brows.

"What?"

Kun sets down the bottle on the table of the small cafe.

"Like, find someone else to split it with."

"God, that's so awkward though." Leo protests.

Kun repeats his words in a mocking falsetto, snickering a little.

"It's like the only choice we have left at this point."

Leo waves his hand at him, relenting. "Alright. If you can find one of your dipshit friends, then-"

"Shut up about them! Anyway, none of them are even going to our uni, so. Yeah."

Leo stares pensively at the table, tucking his hair behind his ear. "So we're just going to find some random fucking strangers. Great."

  


  


  


  


  


They decide to go visit the prospective building on its open day, shoving their way through the Sunday crowd on the road to make their way to a much quieter little street. 

"So like-" Kun says as he joins the group of people listening to the real estate agent talk, "this is pretty fucking fancy, man."

Leo takes in the damp old brick building and rusted corrugated rooftops dubiously.

"Yeah."

Kun makes a face at Leo.

  


  


  


  


A few minutes later, they're perusing the rooms. Leo has his eye on one on a third floor room, it's not as big as the others, but he kind of likes the set out.

He accidentally collides with a tall dude, nearly falling backwards from the force, until the guy grabs his shirt, preventing him from falling.

"Shit- sorry." He gasps, craning his neck up to meet the guy's oddly piercing blue eyes.

"No problem, man, 's my fault. Sorry." 

After muttering a few more apologies, Leo continues walking around the apartment. Kun's gazing appreciatively at the game consoles in the small living area.

"It's kind of old." Leo says finally. "But, I don't know, I like it. You?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, man, it's pretty great. Hey, do you think we should just ask one of these people to room with us?"

Leo stares at him. 

"That's a stupid fucking idea, Kun. Like, seriously, they could be fucking serial killers, you wouldn't know and-"

"Alright, jesus. Chill. You sound like my mum, man." Kun shakes his head, glancing around at the various groups ambling through.

Leo snorts. "As if they'd wanna room with us, anyway."

  


  


  


  


  


Although Leo had been resolute in his decision _not_ to room with random strangers, they've been here for like, two hours, he's tired, and he really can't stand Kun's non stop chatter about what they are to do.

He leans against the wall warily and happens to catch a glimpse of a conversation going between the guy he'd knocked into before and some other guy he can't really see.

"-no, Geri, dude, there's no way in fucking hell we're gonna share an apartment with your cousins. They're such dickheads-"

"Argh. Who, then? Fucking- oh! Rafinha, maybe?"

"He's living with his aunt, ditched us last minute. Puta."

"Oh. Well. Do you think we should just, like- wait. What about the others, man?"

"Who?"

"You know, like Marc and Jordi and Dani and shit. All of them. They said they were gonna be in this building."

"Yeah, but they're all already in threes. We fucking got left out, man." 

Leo's heard enough. He's kind of desperate, and they don't seem too bad, so. 

He makes his way over to Kun and whispers in his ear, gesturing to the two dudes. Kun looks relieved and immediately bounds over to them, before Leo can tell him that it's kind of fucking awkward to go up to complete strangers like that. Kun's so fucking impulsive.

Leo follows slowly behind, purposely taking his time and cringing a little.

"-so, yeah, we heard that you guys are looking for flat mates, so, you know, if you're interested." Kun shrugs.

The tall dude, (Geri?), doesn't seem to notice Leo coming over, but the other guy does, flicking pretty green eyes in Leo's direction briefly, offering a small pointy toothed smile. Leo smiles back at him politely.

"Oh, this is my friend, by the way, Lionel." Kun introduces, gesturing to Leo.

The shorter, thin boy speaks up for the first time, glancing between the two of them.

"Wait, so- there's two of you? Two that want to share with us, I mean?" He asks in a slightly raspy kind of voice.

Kun nods. "Yeah, that's not a problem, right?"

The tall guy shrugs. "It's fine with us. We're up for rooming with anyone, really."

Leo nods, feeling an awkward silence settle over them.

"Oh, sorry, man, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Gerard, this is Neymar." He says, gesturing to the bright eyed guy, who reaches out a tanned tattooed hand to shake.

"So- that's cool, then?" Neymar asks them, unconsciously fiddling with his slender fingers. "It's sorted?"

Leo shrugs and Kun nods enthusiastically.

  


  


  


  


  


Later that night, they're slumped on the old sofa of Leo's brother's small flat that they've been staying at for a few weeks. Leo reaches for a slice of left over pizza and turns up the volume of the TV as the champions league anthem starts to play.

Kun taps his foot rhythmically as he sips from a Pepsi can.

"What do you think about those two guys? Kun?" Leo breaks the lethargic silence.

Kun shrugs, running a hand through his overgrown brown fringe of sorts.

"I don't know, man. They seem nice enough. Guess we'll find out, huh?"

Leo nods, focusing his attention back on the match.

He takes it all in at once, the dim yellow lighting, the dank smell, the soda cans, and remembers all the times he's done this with Kun. Just- kicked back on a Saturday night, doing nothing but watch TV and listen to Kun's constant bullshit commentary, contributing once in a while. He's also reminded of the times they've done more than that.  
Those fucking weird days when you can tell there's something heavy in the air hanging between them, like that time they decided to secretly watch an R rated movie when Kun's family was away. It would have been any dude's fantasy- nudity like, every 15 minutes, pretty girls naked, but it'd made Leo kind of uncomfortable. Yeah sure, fuck, he'd been turned on, but it was awkward, Kun sitting right next to him, their legs brushing, and Leo not sure whether he's hard because of breasts on screen or warm skin against his. And then- 

Leo lets out a shaky breath and leans back in the sofa, hoping that Kun's too enraptured in the match to see that he's not paying attention.

And then- on that day- Kun had been so worked up, his jeans tenting, arousal so obvious that it only seemed natural that Leo leaned over, feverishly whispering if he wanted a hand. Kun had been so compliant, breath hitching when Leo finally wrapped a shaky hand around his dick, he'd been so good to hear, even if he tried not to make sound so as not to disturb his brother in his room. Of course, it'd made perfect sense for Kun to lean forward and push him back into the sofa after, body on top of Leo's and hips grinding down lavisciously on his smaller pale frame, the sex on tv completely forgotten.

  


  


  


Fuck. Leo tries so hard to forget those cases, but how can he, when they keep happening when he least expects it? Kun always seems fine, acts normal the next day, talks about a hot girl at the club like he hadn't moaned into Leo's mouth the night before.

  


~

  


  


The time they'd won a local football tournament in a city away from their own, the whole team staying in a motel in dorms. Sweaty, soaked in glory, and football uniforms still muddy, minds still euphoric as they fell back onto Leo's bunk after the team had gone down for dinner. Medals clanking together as Kun's hands gripped Leo's hips.

  


  


~

  


That day at Pocho's party, with all the girls wanting Kun to dance with them and touch them all over the way he'd only done before to Leo. Kun had indulged them, of course. He never says no to pretty girls, but then again, he never says no to Leo either, not even when he'd pinned Kun against the pristine white walls of Pocho's bathroom and asked him to do something, anything, about this insane lust he was feeling.

  


  


~

  


That time when-

Anyway.

Kun's saying something to him now.

"Shit, Leo, man, that defender nearly fucking broke his ankle. Fucking ref."

"Yeah."

  


  


  


***

  


  


Kun and him move in a few days later, tugging two large bags each. They have a few days to settle, because the other two are coming on Wednesday. 

There are only two bedrooms, which means, obviously, that there'll have to be two to each room. And Leo's definitely not rooming with Gerard or Neymar.

They choose the room with a view out on to the town, their university visible in the distance, and Kun is adamant on having the bed that's situated under the window, which Leo is fine with, to be honest, if some fucking weirdo comes in through the window, he'll probably step on Kun first.

Leo makes his bed and arranges a couple of things on the rickety bedside table between the both of their beds, so that one half of the table is for Leo's things, and the other is for Kun's rubbish. He makes sure to put his old football under the bed.

Apart from the identical beds, there's a small bookshelf and a desk. Kun's probably going to place his fucking porn magazines on the shelf, he thinks. Leo doesn't really have any books except for his textbooks, so he piles his football magazines (that he's accumulated over the years) on the shelf, and lays out some pens and stuff on the desk, sitting back on the bed to view his work.

It's not bad, this place. He could get used to it. If Kun stops playing Cumbia at top volume, that is.

  


  


***

  


  


  


Neymar raises his eyebrows at Geri's attempt at a rainbow flick. Geri notices his judgemental look.

"Ok, yeah, well, fuck you Ney. You can't defend for shit, anyway, so. Yeah. Shut up."

Neymar bursts into infectious laughter. This happens a few a lot more times before Geri decides he just wants to go home and has had enough of Neymar's mockery.

  


  


  


A few hours later, Neymar is stretched out lazily on the floor of Geri's room while Geri fills out the university football team application he was supposed to have filled out days ago. Fortunately, Geri's parents are out (he thinks?), so Neymar doesn't have to act like a 'nice boy'.

Neymar tosses another toffee into his mouth, and Geri sighs.

"What- I don't get it, man, how do you fill this out?"

Neymar props himself up on his elbows and grins at the other boy.

"Ok, Gerard." He says in a mock-patronising tone. "First you write your name- do you know how to do that-" he's cut off as Geri throws a deodorant stick at him.

"Are you trying to say I stink?"

"No, I- yes, actually." Geri grins at him triumphantly. 

All the same, Neymar does help him fill it out, although it's quite lengthy, 4 or 5 pages of details and timetables.

"I'm so bored." Geri complains, sliding down onto the floor next to Neymar.

Neymar adopts a faux cheerful tone. 

"Don't worry! Soon we'll be moving in with our new flat mates!"

Geri grimaces at him, stretching out his long legs.

"You're still not happy about that, are you?" He asks hesitantly.

Neymar rolls his eyes. "Duh. It's fucking _weird_ , man. I mean, did you see the second one? Looked like one of those typical psychopaths you see on crime shows, dude."

Geri scoffs. "Yeah, sure. Of course, you're like, the psychology expert now, so you know everything, I guess."

Neymar sits up indignantly. "Fucking, yeah, man. I know more than you, anyway."

They argue about some more mindless shit, somehow finding their way to the topic of whether it's possible to fuck underwater.

This is how it always starts, Neymar thinks. There'll just be banter, insults and teasing and all that (it's what their friendship is compromised of, anyway), and they'll be alone, and it'll take a second, a word, for the atmosphere to switch from light and joking to feverish and carnal, and Geri will be looking at him like _that_ , eyes clouded over with something dangerous, and Neymar won't stop staring either.

Oh. It's happening again, coming on slowly, drowsy arousal. Geri's staring pensively at him, eyes flitting down when Neymar glances up.

"Your parents are out, yeah?" He murmurs quietly, leaning close to Geri.

"Yeah."

"Good."

  


  


  


~

  


  


Neymar takes a shower in the sole bathroom of the house afterwards, sweaty and dishevelled. He examines the slight bruises on his slim hips, and the few hickies on his neck. It's all right. He sometimes uses his sister's makeup stuff to cover it up, without her knowing, although he has a suspicion she _does_ notice stuff going missing. 

Anyway, this has been going on for a while now, this on and off thing, since they were 16 or something, after Geri's girlfriend had broken up with him and they'd watched Barça lose the Copa on the same day.

Neymar recalls Geri trying to talk about it to him once, this thing, voice shaky and hitching slightly, not meeting his eyes. He hadn't gone very far before Neymar had leapt up, claiming he was feeling sick and needed to go home. He _was_ sick. But not in the way he'd said.

  


  


  


***

  


  


Leo's lying in bed. Kun just flicked the dim lamp off, and he can hear raindrops pattering softly on the tin roof. He can still hear Kun's breathing though, catching a little every now and then because he has a cold. He can see his outline in the dim light from the window, long hair falling gently over his face.

"Kun."

"Mm."

Leo smiles. "Nothing. Never mind."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey

"Man, I swear it looked bigger before."

Geri snorts, setting down his bag. "Yeah, sure."

Neymar groans as he drags his heavy bag through the living area.

"Wait- do you think they're out right now?"

"Who?" Geri asks dumbly, not paying attention.

Neymar rolls his eyes, observing the chipped paint on the walls and the grime build up on the kitchen tiles.

"Our flat mates, you dipshit. What are their names, again?"

Geri shrugs and continues through the apartment, leading the way to their room. It's alright, Neymar thinks, small, but homely, in a way, with a few pieces of furniture and two beds on opposite sides of the room. Unfortunately, they have a view facing right into the neighbouring apartment complex. Neymar can see a desk with a flower pot on it through the other buildings' window, someone's room, probably.

  


  


  


Thankfully, Neymar discovers that the other two (he really needs to learn their names), are not home right now after tentatively knocking on their doors and peeking in after no reply. After arranging his stuff, Neymar sprawls lethargically out on the sofa, glancing momentarily out the window at the oppressively low hanging grey clouds. He flicks on the TV, mostly to provide background noise and tilts his head back on the couch, closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, he hears Geri slump down on the sofa as well.

"Ney, dude, they have fifa."

Neymar opens his eyes partially. "What?"

"They have fifa. We should ask them if we can play tonight." Geri looks overly excited.

"No, man, that's fucking weird. You can't ask shit like that before you know someone good enough, you know?"

Geri seems miffed. "Yeah, well. Whatever."

  


  


~

  


  


  


Leo arrives home from the supermarket to find Neymar asleep on the sofa, drooling slightly on the material, and Gerard (?) half heartedly watching a drama on TV. He glances up as they open the door, dripping rainwater from their jackets onto the floor.

"Oh- hey." Kun says awkwardly. "We didn't think you'd be here by now."

Leo waves to him hesitantly, and Gerard grins back before throwing the remote at Neymar, causing him to sit upright suddenly, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"What the fuck Geri- oh! Sorry, didn't notice you guys." He straightens up, self consciously fixing up his hair and clothes.

There's an uneasy silence for a while as him and Kun arrange the groceries around the kitchen and Neymar and Geri sit rigidly.

"Oh- do you want help-"

"No, it's fine."

Leo glances at the clock hanging haphazardly on the wall. 5:43 pm. He stalls in the kitchen awkwardly as Kun briefly goes to their room to get something.

"Sorry- but, what's your name?" Neymar asks apologetically, eyes wide.

"Lionel. But, uh, you can call me Leo. If- if you want."

Neymar nods brightly, shooting him a white toothed smile.

"Leo. Okay. Well, I'm Neymar and this is Geri, you probably forgot." He says laughing a little. 

Leo didn't, he's almost freakishly good at remembering names, and he especially remembered Neymar's name, since it's uncommon, and he easily links it with the boy's fun smile and distinctive hair. He doesn't say all that to Neymar, of course. He'd think he's weird.

  


  


  


  


Later, Kun and him are in their room, he's sprawled on the bed reading some leaflets they recieved about the university, and Kun is humming a tune (badly) to himself.

"Kun. I don't think this was such a great idea."

"Hm?"

"That was so awkward back there-"

"Only 'cos you have like, no social skills whatsoever."

"Piss off, man."

There's a few moments of silence as Leo flicks through the last few pages of the booklet and Kun finishes the song he's humming with a dramatic headbang.

"You'll never guess what I found the other day, man."

Leo remains silent on purpose, side eyeing Kun to see if he's getting annoyed.

"Leo?"

"Fuck you, I know you're listening anyway. So, I was looking at that girls instagram, right,-"

"Which one?"

Kun pauses, sitting up on his bed and tapping his fingers against the frame.

"Uhh. Forgot. But, anyway, I was gonna follow her, right? And then, guess what's on her profile, man?"

Leo pretends to be super interested. Kun has a habit of telling the dumbest stories as life changing events.

"There was a link to a _porn site_ , dude!"

Leo rolls his eyes, sighing. "Wooowww." He says, dragging it out. "How fascinating."

"No, but it's like, crazy shit, Leo! There's like," Kun begins to list off on his fingers. "She's in like, mermaid themed porn, fucking onesie porn, it's fucking-"

Leo wrinkles his nose. "You actually watched it?"

"No. But there were like, descriptions and shit. She was hot though."

Leo honestly doesn't know why Kun is so shocked by mermaid porn. He sees some far weirder shit in the depths of the Internet.

"I bet you'd watch it, though." Kun says teasingly, dark eyes dancing.

Leo snorts and rolls over onto his back, crossing his arms behind his head. "Really? I fucking _know_ you'd _watch_ me watch it." He retorts, playing Kun's game.

Kun seems a little flustered at that one, reaching for his water bottle on the table. "Yeah? Well, you'd- probably-" he trails off lamely. He's always been shit at counter come backs.

Leo decides to test it further, taking the rare opportunity he receives to make Kun uncomfortable. He intends to make a joking statement on Kun's recent obsession with dark web shit, but what he says next is on impulse, not lightheartedness or banter.

"It's not like it'd be anything compared to what we've done bef-"

He shuts up suddenly. A bit too late though. There's suddenly a suffocating quietness in the room, and Leo realises that that was probably not the best thing to say, because Kun's too quiet now, gripping the bed frame so hard his knuckles are turning white, and biting his lip. Leo wants to take back his words, because things like that, sexually charged sentences, even meant as a joke, aren't taken lightly between them, not after what happened all those years ago, what's still happening. He knows Kun (or him) can't listen to that without remembering, without being somewhat aroused even though it's wrong-

He can't bring himself to care right now, not about the weirdness of it all, not about their flat mates in the next room. He doesn't resist when Kun pins him up against the wall, muffling his initial moan and sliding his hands down Leo's waist while leaving marks down Leo's neck with his mouth. Kun gasps slightly when Leo grinds desperately against his dick, rutting together almost animalistically. 

Leo has no doubt that it'll go further, if not for a hesitant knock on the door. Leo tries not to look at Kun's eyes, because he knows they'll be dark with desire and unwillingness to stop even now. They halt their heavy, frenzied breathing.

"Yeah?" Leo calls out, hoping his voice doesn't sound too shaky.

"Oh, hey, it's Neymar. Could I come in?" 

"No!" Leo yelps before he can help it, silencing Neymar's voice on the other side.

"Oh- okay. Sorry, it's just-"

Leo hurries to fix his words. "No, no it's- uh- it's alright. Just- give me a second." He stalls, praying that Neymar doesn't ask what they're doing.

He pushes Kun, who's still breathing heavily onto Leo's neck, away, ignoring his dismayed look, and hurries to fix his dishevelled state, grabbing a jumper to hide his boner. Before opening the door, he exchanges a glance with Kun, telling him to look like he's doing something normal. 

Neymar's standing there, looking apologetic and oddly timid.

"So. Uh, what's up?" Leo asks casually, feeling a twinge of sympathy for him. Neymar is far too innocent to even think of the things they've done, he gets the resounding feeling that he's too pure to even stand this close to Leo. Which may be bullshit, for all Leo knows, he's only met the guy a few days ago.

"So," Neymar begins, eyes flitting around but never staring directly into Leo's, "it's nearly, uh, 7:00, now, and Geri- Gerard and I were just wondering if you guys wanted to like, have dinner together or..." He trails off, shrugging.

"You mean, like, at a restaurant?"

"No, no- not necessarily." Neymar says hastily, "just.. I don't know, order pizza or something."

"Okay." He turns back for Kun's affirmation. "Yeah, that's good."

Neymar looks relieved, the expression only mellowing his cute features. "Okay, cool. I'll- uh- I'll tell Geri then."

 

Once Neymar leaves, Kun groans. 

 

"Man, that kid's such a cockblock."

 

"He's the same age as us. And I don't think he's that bad."

 

"I never said he was bad. Don't know why he's so nervous talking to you, though." Kun says, snickering a little.

Leo tunes him out as he starts to say some shit about Leo being the least intimidating dude on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don't know where I'm going with this... These are all pre written chapters, and I don't even know why I wrote this in the first place, a while ago lol
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and comment/kudos if you can :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are great :)  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: blaugranasky.tumblr.com


End file.
